1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which is capable of generating a plural tone color simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments being capable of simultaneously generating tones of a plural tone color have been used. These multivoice type instruments generally have two generating tone modes , a dual mode and a split mode. The dual mode is a mode in which when a tone pitch is designated, musical tones of a plural tone color are generated at the tone pitch. The split mode is a mode in which a range of a playing portion like a keyboard is divided into two or more portions, and each of the portions is assigned to a different tone color.
In the above-mentioned modes, conventionally, tone volume of the plural tone color is fixed, so that when a plural tone color is designated, the rate of the tone volume is a fixed value. This eliminates any degrees of freedom in musical tones and monotonous tone colors. Although electronic musical instruments in which tone volume is set for each tone color so that tone volume balance of each tone color can be set are proposed, such operation is complicated and doesn't allow a player to easily and speedily change a tone color.